Young Boy?
by Slash Pl0x
Summary: When Will notices Kurt giving him "the look", he thought it was the beginning to more madness. Who knew that something more would blossom as a result? Slash. Will/Kurt.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!_

A/N: Woh_, _you have no idea how much of a doozy this was to write! The idea for a Will/Kurt story had been in my head for a while, but the inspiration just never hit me. Then, one night, it did... and THIS story was born! Writing oneshots are my weakness because I _suck _at rushing things, but hopefully nothing feels "too" rushed here.

Hm... not much else to say except enjoy and leave a review telling me what you think!

Warning: This story is totally unbeta'd; hopefully I managed to get all the errors, but you never know.

* * *

**Young…Boy?**

When Will Schuester saw 'that look' again, he had to do a double take, and then he had to take a look over his shoulder to make sure that no one was behind him. Alas, that was not the case and there was no doubt in his mind that they were looking at _him_.

Even though this wasn't the first time he found himself the object of one of his student's crushes, it was the first time that student happened to be… a boy.

That's right. Kurt Hummel was currently seated at the front of the classroom, and instead of struggling over trying to translate the Spanish sentences like the rest of the class, he was… well, giving Will that _look_.

A sick feeling settled in Will's stomach as he continued to fake grading papers.

Why? Why did this always have to happen to _him_? Why were teenagers just so shallow and fickle that their love interests changed more frequently than the seasons?

Just last week, Will had seen Kurt looking at Finn the same way, but it seemed as if Kurt had grown tired of chasing the football star and set his sights elsewhere. More specifically, on him_._

What should he do? Should he ignore it…? No, that was a bad idea. He had simply ignored Suzy Pepper and she had gone to dramatic lengths to try and gain his attention. Trying to be honest had been even _worse_. The girl had sunk into a deep depression and tried to commit suicide by _peppers_ of all things.

Then should he nip it in the bud early, before it became a problem? He had also tried that method with Rachel Berry, but she had misinterpreted all his attempts and became more enamored in the process.

Kurt reached from beside his desk and pulled out…

Will groaned. It was a square package wrapped neatly in white paper. On top was a gold bow and Kurt stared at it happily before once more returning to his mooning stare.

Oh great! Kurt had gotten him a gift. History was repeating itself and Will was only one random stalker visit away from simply stabbing himself in the face.

Curse his cute Kurt Douglas chin dimple!

Just as he was debating what to do about the problem, the bell rang and immediately the room was a rush of activity as everyone scrambled to pack up their things. After everyone had evacuated the classroom, still one straggler remained.

Will prepared himself as Kurt stood in front of his desk, his hands behind his back.

"Um, Mr. Schuester?"

Trying hard not to sigh, Will asked politely, "Yeah, Kurt?"

From behind Kurt's back the wrapped package appeared and Will stared at in trepidation. Here it was… the dreaded novelty gift that was like a starting gun for the madness.

He couldn't let this go on. He couldn't reject Kurt, because who _knew_ how the boy would react, but he wouldn't actively get his hopes up either.

Standing suddenly, Will pushed back his sleeve. "Oh, look at the time! Sorry, Kurt, but I have to get going!"

Kurt frowned. "But… you're not wearing a watch."

Will paused in packing his things and flashed Kurt a hesitant glance. The boy was still fiddling with the wrapped package in his hands, his bottom lip between his teeth as he shuffled anxiously. Kurt's eyes flickered up briefly before dropping again.

"I get it," Kurt said lowly, turning to walk away. "You're busy, I understand. Bye, Mr. Schue…"

Instead of breathing a sigh of relief, Will felt his heart clench minutely. While not an outright rejection, Kurt still took it as one, and that was something he didn't want. He was trying to _avoid_ causing heartache, and it was that which made him speak.

"Kurt… wait."

Kurt paused and turned slowly. He was wearing a white cashmere sweater and he tugged on the sleeves nervously as he stared up at Will.

Running a hand through his curls, Will spoke, "I—I have a minute to spare. What did you need?"

Although he would probably regret this in the end, he didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings. He had to be delicate about this, not dismissive _or_ unnecessarily harsh.

"Well," Kurt began, once more shuffling nervously, although this time a light blush was rising to his face. Again, Will resisted the urge to sigh grandly.

"Here," Kurt said swiftly, extending the gift forward and bowing his head.

Will took the slightly long box and stared at it. Most likely it would be a rainbow-colored tie that Kurt hoped would remind Will of him.

This time actually sighing, Will removed the wrapping paper to find a box. He paused and looked at Kurt, and the boy was watching him anxiously. Resolving himself, he opened the box to find _not_ a tie, but…

"…a vest?" Will asked, looking at the contents of the box curiously.

Kurt allowed a brief smile to cross his face, although his body language screamed his fear of rejection. "I noticed how you seem to always dress as a black and white eighties detective, so I thought you might like this."

While a little offended at the jab at his clothing style, he had to admit that the vest was actually something he himself would pick out. He shouldn't be surprised, he mused inwardly as he inspected the vest. Kurt had an eye for fashion.

The vest was brown at the top where halfway down it would shift into white. The material was sleek against his fingers and Will knew it had to have cost a pretty penny.

"Kurt," Will began and watched as Kurt visibly steeled himself. Changing gears mid sentence, he finished, "I love it."

Kurt's eyes widened and a pleased smile seemed to transform his face.

"But," he hedged, "I can't accept it."

"Why not…?" Kurt asked lowly, a small amount of hurt coloring his voice

"This vest cost a lot of money," Will said. He held up a hand when Kurt opened his mouth to object. "Kurt, please understand. It would be unprofessional of me to accept such an expensive gift from _a student_."

He stressed the word 'student', hoping Kurt would understand that they were just on two opposite ends of the spectrum. He was not _only_ a teacher, but he was straight and married, so it would be a little odd for him to suddenly start seeing his _male_ student.

Kurt nodded, but Will knew that even if he _understood_ that wouldn't make accepting it any easier.

He hesitated briefly before allowing himself to place a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt jerked at the touch, his eyes zeroing in on Will's instantly. Almost immediately the atmosphere became awkward, so with a swift pat on Kurt's shoulder, he placed the gift on the table and practically fled from the room.

* * *

Will hoped and wished for that to be the end of it. His hope was unmercifully stepped into the ground and spat on.

Kurt was just as tenacious as the girls he had dealt with in the past—hell, maybe even more so. He seemed dedicated on worming his way into Will's head any way he could.

At first Kurt had regressed to simple flattery, complimenting on Will's shirt or asking what he used to get his hair so glossy. Will was wary, but he accepted the compliments gracefully and gave Kurt a clipped, "thank you" before continuing on his way.

Then, from compliments, he made a leap to being rather… vacant in class. All of the other girls who had crushes on him resorted to this, but Kurt was easily the most daring.

"Mr. Schue, I don't understand this! Could you please come and explain it to me?"

Being the good teacher he was, he had no choice but to trek up to the boy's desk and lean over so he could stare down at the worksheet.

"What do you not understand?" he asked, trying to keep his distance.

Kurt pointed to a random sentence on the page and spoke, "This sentence here. It makes no sense to me!"

"Kurt," Will began warily, "that sentence is in English."

Kurt merely blinked down at the words and then up to him. "Why… indeed it is. Mm, by the way, you smell nice. What type of shampoo do you use?"

"Head and Shoulders," Will said lowly, "now if you have a _real_ question…"

"I really like that tie you're wearing today," Kurt continued, smiling when Will looked across the room uncomfortably. "It really brings out your eyes."

After that, Will simply walked away and refused to acknowledge Kurt whenever the boy had a question in class. Unfortunately, he couldn't so easily ignore him in Glee.

"Mr. Schue, I can't get these dance steps down."

Will looked around the room for a distraction, but the other members of Glee were taking full advantage of their break and conversing amongst themselves loudly.

"Which part are you having trouble with?" Will asked, knowing the answer would be something he wouldn't like.

As if the God's were torturing him, Kurt demonstrated _slowly_. He wiggled his hips, and Will had no choice but to keep his eyes glued on said hip's as he was looking for the flaw in Kurt's dancing. When Kurt turned and smacked his butt, Will dragged a hand down his face shakily.

Who had made this dance routine again? Oh right, he did!

When Kurt was finished, Will grudgingly clapped in appreciation. "Honestly, Kurt, I didn't see anything wrong with it."

"Really?" Kurt asked, his face a little flushed, but since he had slowed down the dance steps he wasn't out of breath. "Because, I think this part is a little sloppy."

Kurt once more demonstrated the middle part of the routine, complete with an ass slap.

For some reason, Will's eyes roved over Kurt's bottom and he couldn't help but groan in frustration. Kurt was technically not doing anything wrong, so he couldn't outright _complain_, but still… he couldn't put up with this any longer.

"Kurt, you're fine. Really."

The boy still had an unsure look on his face. "You know, I think it's the butt slap. See—"

"You're fine!" Will exploded, causing everyone in the room to suddenly snap their attention to them. Uncharacteristically, Will found his face growing hotter and he loosened his tie to hopefully cool off.

Coughing, he clapped his hands to try and recover. "All right everyone, breaks over, get back into position."

After that, things only got worse. Will suddenly found he was hyper sensitive to every move Kurt seemed to make. Kurt chewing on his eraser in class had his eyes widening and a weird feeling developing in his chest. When the boy turned in assignments and their fingers brushed idly, Will swore the appendage felt as if it were on fire.

He didn't know what was going on! Lately, all his mind focused on was Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, and when he wasn't thinking about Kurt, he was thinking about _why_ he was thinking about Kurt. And to put it simply, none of his thoughts sat well with him.

He never thought he'd say this, but… He needed to get laid with his hot, pregnant wife. Maybe then he could stop focusing on such ridiculousness.

His wife, however, wasn't exactly appreciative of his advances, and she shut him down at every turn. So not only was he always thinking about Kurt, but he was starting to have urges that his wife didn't want to satisfy!

When he woke up one night, a moan on his lips and his boxers saluting him, he didn't want to accept it. He had _not_ just had an erotic dream about one of his students, and he did _not_ have a giant problem that proclaimed otherwise.

Frustrated, he looked at the clock and almost smacked himself when he saw the time. It was only 2:46 AM! It would be another two and a half hours before the thought of fully waking had any appeal, but right now, with that dream so fresh in his mind, the last thing in the world he wanted was to go back to sleep.

A soft grumble at his side caught his attention.

His wife was sleeping next to him, he was ready and willing, so it was only natural that he slid closer to her and wrapped his arms around her carefully. She shifted lightly, but didn't wake. Breathe coming quicker, he lightly touched her face and trailed his hands down her smooth neck and over her chest. Continuing down, his hand settled on the round of her belly and he felt as if the world was slowly but surely returning to normal.

He was a father-to-be. No matter what any random dream said, that was one simple fact that grounded him and let him retain his sanity. He had a wife who meant the world to him, and she was giving him a daughter who would be equally as important.

A smile was working its way across his face, and suddenly, he just wanted to feel the baby _move_. Terri had so far managed to avoid him placing his hand on her bare stomach, but tonight, he _needed_ to know that his little daughter was there.

His hand snaking under the thin night gown she wore, his brow furrowed when instead of smooth flesh, he felt something soft but coarse. Frowning, he sat up in bed and his mind simply couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. The nightgown was pushed up, and instead of skin like he had been expecting, she was wearing some sort of… belt thing?

Without thinking, he turned on the bedside lamp and got a better look at her stomach. When he did, his eyes began to widen in horror, but even underneath that, there was a sense of expectance. Fingers shaking, he reached out and touched the pad that was around his wife's waste.

What was… this?

Long ago his little problem had disappeared, but now it was replaced with a problem on an even grander scale.

He had to be sure, first. He shouldn't jump to any conclusions. Maybe underneath the pad he would see a rounded belly and the cute belly button he loved…

But when he placed his hand underneath the pad-like belt that hugged Terri's waste snugly, he felt nothing but flat muscles.

This time, he inhaled shakily and Terri finally woke. She shifted briefly before reaching up to remove the sleeping mask that covered her eyes.

She blinked owlishly as her eyes were assaulted with light. Squinting up at him, she asked curiously, "Will?"

He didn't respond, but the look on his face spoke of the betrayal and anger that was beginning to bubble to the surface.

She sat up fully, and it was then that she noticed that her nightgown had been raised. Her eyes widened before she looked back at him and winced at the almost demonic look on his face.

"Will… please, listen, I can explain!"

The last thing he wanted was an _explanation_. "You lied to me," he accused, clenching his fist tightly to his side lest he do something he'd immediately regret. Tears wanted to gather in his eyes, but he pushed them back resolutely.

"Yes," she admitted, watching his face hesitantly. "But I had a good reason!"

Will threw back his head and laughed mockingly. Terri watched him as though he were a breed of animal she had never seen before.

"A good reason," he parroted, smiling thinly. "What reason could you have _possibly_ had to lie about something like this?"

Terri fidgeted with her hands, suddenly looking so small when usually she was so big. "At first, I really thought I _was_ pregnant! But the doctor… he said it was a hysterical pregnancy. Will, I was going to tell you, I promise—but you were so happy about the baby…"

"How long did you think you could keep this up?" Will demanded harshly, pulling at his hair in disbelief. "What would you do when the due date came? Would you lead me to the delivery room and have them pull a freaking rabbit out?!"

"No…" Terri whispered, tears starting to leak from her eyes. "Quinn Fabray," she said simply.

Will's eyes widened and he leaped from the bed in outrage. Like a caged animal, he paced the room restlessly, his emotions in a mess. His wife who he had thought was pregnant _lied_ to him! She had used her fake pregnancy as a means of… controlling him!

"You were going to… bring another man's baby into this house and pass it off as _mine_?!"

She didn't reply, just continued to cry and sob, repeating how she was sorry.

Will was tired of hearing it. He wanted nothing to do with her.

"I loved you, Terri," Will said, his eyes misting. "But this… this is just _too much_."

"We can work this out," Terri said, her voice sounding panicked as he grabbed his pants from the floor and slipped them on. She jumped from the bed and latched onto his arm desperately. "Please, Will! We can work this out!"

He shook her off roughly, not caring in the slightest when she made a small sound of pained surprise and stumbled backwards.

With one final look at her, he headed downstairs and grabbed his keys. Breathing another shaky breath, he opened the door and left.

* * *

He was woken rudely from his sleep by the sound of someone tapping at his window. Groaning and trying to sit up, he stretched his cramped muscles.

After last night (or this morning), he had gotten in his car and simply drove around in a daze. Somehow, he had managed to find his way outside McKinley High School. It was then that the tears started, and when they did, they didn't want to end.

Exhausted, he had simply climbed into his backseat and cried himself to sleep.

The person outside his car knocked on the window again just as he finally managed to sit up. He opened the door and blinked blearily at the person who stooped down to peek inside.

"Kurt…? What are you doing here…?"

"If by 'here' you mean the school parking lot…" Kurt trailed off, taking in his appearance with a frown. "You look like crap."

"Thanks," Will muttered bitterly.

Kurt continued to eye him for a moment before asking softly, "Can I come in?"

Will shrugged a shoulder lightly and scooted to the opposite end of the car so the teen could slip inside.

His head was pounding and he knew he looked less than presentable with his hair in a mess and his face blotchy from all the crying he had done.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, staring at him in concern.

"Nothing."

"Right and I'm Madonna. No, really, what's wrong?"

"Kurt, it's really nothing that concerns you."

"You're my teacher, and if you're not fit to teach, it _does_ concern me."

Will had no argument for that, so instead he sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's just problems at home."

"Your wife?" Kurt guessed.

Will flinched violently, and that was all the reaction Kurt needed. The boy bobbed his head and queried, "So, what'd she do?"

"_Kurt_," Will stressed, not wanting to talk about it with anyone, let alone one of his students.

Thankfully, Kurt backed off, and the car was filled with silence. Oddly enough, Will found Kurt's presence to be almost comforting.

"School's going to start soon," Kurt said, glancing out the window where students were quickly congregating.

Will grunted but gave no other reply.

"Are you going?" Kurt asked.

Once more, Will gave a noncommittal grunt.

Sighing, Kurt shrugged. "If you want, I'll stay with you."

Finally, Will turned to Kurt with a frown. "You need to get to class."

"Why?" Kurt challenged. "You aren't."

Will was stuck and they both knew it. If he tried to convince Kurt to go, he'd seem like a hypocrite for skipping work himself. Simply choosing to give up, Will turned away with another noise in the back of his throat.

* * *

Will didn't know how long they simply sat in the car, but he hoped that if it was boring enough, Kurt would give up and go to class. Sadly, it was not to be.

When lunch time finally rolled around, Will's stomach grumbled loudly, catching Kurt's attention. The boy had been staring vacantly out the window, but he raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow when he heard the sound.

"Hungry?" Kurt asked.

Seeing no other choice, Will nodded.

Grinning, Kurt said, "My dad's not home right now. We could go to my house and I could whip you up something to eat."

Normally, Will would decline with a comment on how inappropriate that was, but he _was_ starving and he didn't have his wallet with him. So it was with great reluctance that he had agreed and driven them both to Kurt's home with Kurt giving him the directions.

Kurt's home was… not what Will expected. He expected it to be big, grandiose and flashy. Instead, it was small, quaint, and painted in a soft blue.

Inside, it was exactly the same. The walls were done in soft colors like cream or light blue, and the couches were in a tasteful floral pattern. The home was well lived in, and in the air was something that was purely _Hummel_.

He explored the house in interest as Kurt dashed into the kitchen to, as he put it, "Cook up something to chase away the grey clouds with flavor overload."

As he was exploring, he came across a picture of a beautiful woman with deep blue eyes who was holding a baby clothed in a pink blanket. He picked up the frame for a closer look, and Will knew immediately that the baby in the picture was Kurt. The woman, however, he didn't recognize.

Kurt's mother, maybe? Now that Will thought about it, he had never seen Kurt's mother before nor had he ever heard the boy mention her.

Kurt peeked his head into the room, a smile on his face. "Food's ready!" Then, he saw the picture Will held in his hands and his eyes seemed to dim. "Oh…"

Will frowned at the boy's reaction. "Kurt…?"

"N-Nothing," Kurt said, shaking himself. He pasted a smile once more on his face. "Come and get it while it's hot."

Although Will was still curious about Kurt's change of behavior at the photo, his stomach rumbled again, reminding him that it needed food _right now_! He stared at the picture a moment longer before setting it down gently and following his nose into the kitchen.

When he saw what Kurt had cooked for him, his mouth instantly began to water. The boy had prepared a rather fluffy looking omelet, a nice selection of fruit, and a steaming cup of coffee.

Kurt reverted back to what Will dubbed his 'nervous mode' where he shuffled awkwardly and adjusted his clothes. "Sorry I didn't make more," he said, looking anywhere but at Will. "I knew you were hungry so I didn't want to spend a lot of time—"

"Kurt," Will interrupted, flashing the nervous boy a genuine smile. "It's alright. Thank you."

The boy blushed pleasantly, and Will's smile grew seeing it. It was almost kind of endearing.

Brushing the weird feeling aside, Will sat at the table and inhaled the aroma in the room, humming appreciatively as he did so. "It smells good," he admitted, picking up his fork and without a second thought digging in.

More moaning sounds filled the small kitchen as he ate. The omelet was as good as it smelled, and the fruit was sweet and juicy. When he had his fill of both, he leaned back in his chair, sipping the coffee in contentment. Of course, even the _coffee_ was delicious.

"That was great," he said, patting his full stomach happily.

Kurt's face was still bright red, so he only nodded shyly. "If you want, you could take a shower and I could give you some of my dad's old clothes. He won't mind… I don't think…"

That comment was enough to have Will pause and take in the situation in its entirety. He was alone at one of his student's home, that same student had a crush on him, he was relaxing and even _enjoying_ his stay, and now they were offering to let him use their _shower_.

"Kurt…"

Said boy rolled his eyes and huffed. "If you're going to say its 'inappropriate' or whatever, then you can shove it. I'm just trying to help."

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair shakily. Kurt was right. He really wasn't in any position to be high and mighty right now. He had basically run away from his own home, so Kurt's help was actually a godsend.

"I'm sorry… I would _love_ a shower." He sniffed himself. Not too bad, but he knew that in another day, he'd probably be _reeking_. "And some clean clothes…"

"Good," Kurt nodded. "Follow me."

Kurt led him upstairs where the bathroom was and then disappeared only to return with an armful of towels and clothes.

"These are some of my dad's smaller things. Hopefully they fit you."

"Kurt… I—thank you. You're really helping me out here."

Smiling, Kurt sang softly, "_We all need somebody, to lean on_. …Right?"

A matching smile appeared on Will's face. "Right…"

* * *

After the shower, Will was refreshed. Now that he felt as if the earth was beneath his feet again, maybe he could think clearly about the whole _Terri_ situation.

Instead of the love he had once felt when he thought of his wife, now all he felt was bitterness and a deep sense of betrayal. He couldn't say he _hated_ her, but it was close, and he didn't know what he would do if she managed to rile him up.

Her lie had literally shattered his dreams for their future, and now all that remained was a bleak darkness.

He would have to return home and deal with her eventually… but right now, he wanted nothing to _do_ with her.

Sighing, he headed downstairs where Kurt was watching something on the television. The boy looked up when he entered the room and his mouth twitched upward. Will returned the smile, a lightness beginning to settle in his chest.

"You look like a lumberjack," Kurt laughed.

Will rolled his eyes but chuckled as well. Kurt's father's old clothes had been a red checkered button up shirt and a pair of brown slacks. They were a little too big for him, but they would do until he got something new to wear.

"I threw your old clothes into the washer," Kurt said, simply staring up at him.

Will shook his head in wonder. "You have no idea how much I appreciate everything you've done. I—"

"Stop thanking me, would you?" Kurt grinned. "I told you, it's no problem."

Nodding, he joined Kurt on the coach and released a deep sigh as he relaxed into it.

"Hey," Will began, causing Kurt to look over at him, "I've been meaning to ask… Where's your mom?"

Kurt's face closed instantly and Will wondered if he had said something wrong. Solemnly, Kurt said, "She's dead."

Will repressed a wince and felt like a jerk. He should have managed to put the clues together himself, but…

"I'm sorry," Will said, truly meaning the words.

"It's alright." Kurt tried to smile, but it fell away.

"You want to talk about it?" Will asked, the concerned guardian in him rearing its head.

"Only if you want to talk about your wife," Kurt countered back, watching him closely.

This time, Will did wince and drew in a shaky breath. His first instinct had been to refuse, but then he thought about everything Kurt had done for him. Kurt at least deserved an explanation.

"Alright," he agreed, causing Kurt's eyes to widen. He took another deep breath before he spoke. "The reason I left was because… my wife, Terri… I thought she was pregnant but… she wasn't."

A look of sympathy rose to Kurt's face. "Oh… So the pregnancy test results were wrong?"

Will's face twisted in pain and he shook his head negative. Kurt looked on in confusion, no doubt waiting on an explanation.

"No, she had a hysterical pregnancy." Kurt nodded his head, expecting that to be the end of it. If only Will were so lucky… "But… even after she found out she wasn't actually pregnant, she continued to lie to me."

Kurt's eyes began to widen in comprehension, and Will was having a hard time containing the emotions that wanted to spring forth. "It was just… just last night that I finally found out." He shook his head and laughed bitterly. "After _months_ I finally figured out that my own wife wasn't even pregnant… I'm such an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot," Kurt murmured as he scooted over on the couch. The teen placed a hand on his arm, and Will let out a pitiful sob as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "You loved her, right?" At Will's nod, Kurt continued. "When you're in love, you trust that person no matter what. _She's_ the idiot for betraying the trust of someone who loved her so strongly."

Will's eyes widened and he didn't even care that a single tear was sliding down his face. He couldn't believe that such wise words were coming from someone ten years his junior, but they rang with so much _truth_.

Kurt smiled in compassion and brushed the tear from his face softly. Will couldn't look away from Kurt's eyes as the boy bit his lip and continued to stroke his face softly. Unconsciously he found himself leaning into that comforting touch.

With great strength of willpower, he managed to lean away from Kurt's touch and wipe his eyes. Kurt's retracted his hand quickly and tucked it against his side almost protectively.

"So," Will began, sniffing and laughing uncomfortably. "It's your turn, right?"

Kurt nodded but allowed himself several moments to collect himself before he spoke. "My… mom, died when I was only six years old. She was sick, so…" He drew in a shaky breath and shook lightly. "The thing that made it so painful was… being a little kid and seeing your mother's life slip away little by little as she lies in a hospital bed…"

"Oh, Kurt," Will breathed, reaching out and putting a hand on Kurt's knee.

"I'm okay," Kurt said shakily. Will could see that he was trying to be strong, but it was obvious that the death of his mother was something that still clung to him strongly. Will had no real experience when it came to death. His mother and father were still alive, and he hadn't been particularly close to his grandparents, though he still cried at their funeral.

With no words of comfort ready, he did the next best thing. Kurt gasped into his ear when he lunged forward and wrapped the teen in a warm hug, because sometimes, to help ease the pain—if only a little—a hug was the best option.

At first, Kurt placed his palms against his chest as if to push him away, but then his fingers grabbed the material of his shirt like it was a lifeline. Will placed his face against the boy's hair and simply held Kurt. He could feel every tremor that wracked his lithe frame, but still the boy refused to cry.

Will didn't offer petty words of comfort like "It'll be okay" or "It'll get better" because those were empty promises he couldn't guarantee. Maybe it would get easier, but the pain would never go away. Not really.

Kurt finally stopped shaking and he relaxed into the embrace. Will was slightly surprised when thin arms wrapped around his back and pulled him closer. Kurt fit almost snuggly into the crook of his neck.

Right now, Will was acting on instinct and feeling alone.

"Better?" he almost whispered.

Kurt nodded into his neck and sighed. Will shivered, Kurt's hot breath on his neck sending goose bumps down his spine.

When Kurt moved to untangle himself from the embrace, Will let him go unhappily, already missing the warmth that emanated from the younger boy. When they were once more apart, the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Mr. Schue," Kurt said weakly, staring into his eyes. "Will, I—"

"I know, Kurt," Will interrupted, smiling lightly when Kurt's eyes widened. He _did_ know, and it was finally time to give the boy an answer. "I… I don't know what to tell you. I—I have a wife…"

"You mean you're staying with her?" Kurt demanded incredulously.

Will ran a hand down his face, conflicting feelings swirling through him. "I don't know," he said in frustration. "Maybe… maybe we _can_ work it out…"

Kurt stood in righteous indignation. "Are you out of your _mind_?! This is the same woman who lied to you for _months_! I mean, what was she going to do when the due date came? Steal someone else's baby?"

Will grimaced, and of course, Kurt spotted it.

"She… she was?" he asked blankly, unable to wrap his mind around such a scheme. "She was going to pass someone else's baby off as yours?"

Will nodded grimly.

"And you want to _stay_ with her?" Kurt asked as if Will were the biggest idiot in the world.

"We've been married for years," Will argued weakly.

Kurt crossed his arms and stared down his nose at him. "It takes time to earn trust, but it only takes an instant to destroy it. Can you honestly trust her again after this?"

"I—I don't know… Maybe, I—uhg! Its… complicated."

Kurt snorted. "Complicated. Right."

Disgruntled, Will stood and glared lightly. "Look, I'm grateful for everything you've done, but I've got to go."

"Back to your _wife_?" Kurt asked bitterly.

Will hesitated. "I have to at least talk to her."

Kurt shook his head and glared at him in disgust. "Whatever."

Something about Kurt dismissing him so easily made his heart ache uncomfortably, so instead of lingering, he checked that his keys were in his pockets before heading toward the door.

He paused in the doorway, but Kurt had his back to him. Sighing, he headed towards his car.

* * *

As it turned out, Terri wasn't home when he went back. He checked everywhere, and eventually he found a note dotted with tears. She said she was going to stay at her sister's house for a while, but if he wanted to talk, he knew the address and number.

Will did indeed know how to reach her, but he found himself not wanting to. Kurt's words still rang in his ears, and he didn't know if he could ever trust Terri again. Even if they continued in their relationship, what type of relationship would it be?

Sighing, he called the school and got chewed out for missing work, but he wasn't in any trouble. After that, he thanked whatever higher being above that tomorrow was Saturday and he didn't have to deal with Kurt for a few days.

Honestly, Will didn't know _what_ he felt about his young student anymore. He wasn't gay, and he wasn't a pedophile, but somehow Kurt had managed to worm his way deeper than any student should, and Will just didn't know what to do about it.

It scared Will that he could have thoughts like these. It was situations like these that cost teachers their job and forced them into early retirement. Teaching was his _dream_, and it was one dream he just didn't want to lose.

With his dream of being a father destroyed, it was the only thing he had left, and he held it close to his heart. If he lost even this… He didn't know what he'd do.

After worrying all night, he drifted into a deep sleep where once more Kurt was the main attraction. Needless to say, the first thing he did when he woke up was head to the shower to clean up the mess created.

Even as he ate breakfast, his mind kept drifting back to the boy and it continued all through the weekend.

When Monday rolled around, Will could say with certainty that it had possibly been the worst weekend in history. Everything in the house reminded him of Terri, so when he wasn't seething in anger or drowning in depression, he was thinking about Kurt and that didn't help his mood in the slightest.

Shuffling papers at his desk, it didn't surprise him in the slightest when Kurt was the first to appear.

He nodded amiably at the teen, but made no move to speak. He no longer had any idea how to act around Kurt, so he decided to treat him like he had done before—like a normal student. Because, really, that's all Kurt was, and that was all he would _be_.

Instead of going to his seat like Will had thought, Kurt came directly to his desk. Their eyes locked and heat flooded through him. Once more, Kurt was dressed immaculately in a dark leather jacket and expensive looking slacks. They were probably some name Will had never heard of, but _damn_ if they didn't hug Kurt's hips nicely.

Gulping, he commanded his eyes to not leave Kurt's—but even his eyes were amazing. They changed from blue to green depending on Kurt's mood, and to Will, they appeared to glitter like jewels.

Catching himself, he coughed. He was a professional! He shouldn't be checking his students out! What was worse, Kurt had been talking and Will hadn't caught any of it.

"What was that?" he asked, trying to gather himself.

Kurt stared before rolling his eyes. "I said, I brought you your clothes. You were in such a hurry to get back to your _wife_ that you left them at my house. Here." In Kurt's hands was a plastic bag which no doubt contained said articles of clothing, but Will just stared at it numbly.

"Don't you want them?" Kurt asked impatiently and shook the bag when he didn't move.

Breaking himself from his stupor, Will nodded and took the bag. "Sorry, I need to wash your dad's clothes and return them."

"Don't bother," Kurt sighed. "He didn't even notice they were missing. …Keep them."

"I'm leaving my wife," Will admitted hastily.

Kurt froze in turning away, his eyes going wide. He turned back to him fully, doubt and hope flashing on his face. "Really?"

Staring into Kurt's eyes, Will found himself answering honestly, "Yes."

A breathtaking smile flashed across Kurt's face, and it was then that Will knew. Kurt had managed to capture his heart—unlike all the other unfortunate girls who tried. Strangely, the realization had him soaring through the clouds instead of sinking into a pit of panic.

"But… Kurt. You're just too young…"

Immediately, that smile that Will loved was gone and he was ready to do anything to bring it back—except go against what he stood for as a teacher.

Before Kurt could respond, other students began filing it.

All throughout class, Kurt kept giving him unsure glances, and it took all of Will's self control not to act suspiciously and to touch Kurt whenever he could.

It was a week later when Kurt confronted him after Glee practice.

"I'm just too young, huh?"

Will frowned, unsure what Kurt meant by repeating his words from a week ago.

"What if… what if I was older?" Kurt asked, his face open and vulnerable.

Will's heart thumped but he sighed. He couldn't ask Kurt to sacrifice so much for him. "Kurt…"

"No, listen," Kurt said, shifting into nervous mode and staring at the ground. "I—I've never felt this way before. Not even about Finn… I… I can't promise anything, but please… wait for me?"

Will was entirely skeptical, but he nodded anyway. If Kurt thought that he could wait, then… Will would wait. When Kurt leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, it caught him completely off guard.

"Something to keep me motivated," the boy declared shyly before rushing off.

Will placed a hand to his lips that were still tingling from the quick kiss. Smiling lightly, he just shook his head.

The months passed slowly, and with the changing seasons also came change in Will's life. Eventually, he contacted Terri, and of course, there was another argument. She was desperate for him to give her another chance, but he was swift in telling her he wanted a divorce.

She had begged and pleaded with him to reconsider, but it was too late. The divorce papers were signed, and months later he was officially a free man.

When he told Kurt, the boy had laughed loudly and smiled that smile that Will loved. While they hadn't done anything beyond hand holding and occasionally cuddling after their first kiss, they still smiled at each other when they walked through the halls and hung out whenever the chance arose.

It was with great impatience that Will waited, but he couldn't complain because _he_ was the one who enforced the rule in the first place. Kurt would complain at least once a week, but Will would hold strong and simply embrace Kurt warmly, telling the boy he didn't have to wait. And every time, Will waited wither bated breath for Kurt's response, sure that he was finally tired of waiting.

Of course, Kurt would say resolutely that he _wanted_ to stay… to wait, and Will would fall in love all over again.

And _finally…_ the day had arrived. Kurt was eighteen and graduated from McKinley High School.

The days had been like torture to Will, but he felt as if was all worth it just to know that he could finally _be_ with Kurt.

"Now then," a more mature Kurt Hummel smiled seductively after the graduation party ended and they were alone at Will's house. "There is _nothing_ holding me back from doing what I've been waiting to do since I kissed you those _long_ years ago…"

"Yeah?" Will whispered hotly, that familiar fire quickly springing to life when Kurt so much as _looked_ at him.

"Mhm," Kurt hummed, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him forward. Will moved easily and with bated breath waited on Kurt to make the first move.

After going without for two years, Will had thought that kissing Kurt would be like sex in itself.

He was entirely right.

Kurt's lips pressed against his and a broken whimper left Will's throat. Kurt chuckled devilishly and nibbled on his bottom lip before withdrawing, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"And that's not all I wanted to do," Kurt husked, licking his lips and flashing a coy smile.

The only thing stopping Will from simply toppling over was the firm grip the boy had on his tie. "O-Oh?" Will whispered breathlessly, lost in the feelings of love and arousal that was so common when he thought of Kurt. Now, however, he could finally _act_ on those emotions without guilt.

Kurt nodded and began leading him by the tie to the bedroom. Once there, Kurt pushed him onto the bed roughly and climbed over him like a cat.

"God, Kurt, you have no idea how much I've wanted this. I—I love you, Kurt."

The little minx Kurt had become slipped away, revealing the shy insecure boy who was still underneath. Will loved _all_ sides of Kurt, this side no exception.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, a slow beaming smile transforming his face.

This time, when the two kissed, the searing heat of their lust was tempered by the unwavering love the two shared for each other.

"Now then," Kurt said when they broke apart. "Let me show you how much I've _grown_."

Will chuckled lowly when Kurt waggled his eyebrows down at him. Smiling up at him with happiness, Will declared, "I can't wait."

**The End**


End file.
